Ballvorbereitungen
by Marzena
Summary: Teil 6 der Adrian/Katie-Reihe. Der Ball steht kurz bevor, die letzten Vorbereitungen werden getroffen. Sagt Katie endlich Ja? Und wenn ja, zu welchen Bedingungen?


**Anmerkung: **_Die nächste ungeplante Fortsetzung vieler ungeplanter Fortsetzungen. Teil 6 in der Katie/Adrian-Reihe. Ihr wisst schon. In diesem Teil geht es hauptsächlich um die Vorbereitungen zum Ball. An dieser Stelle auch noch mal danke an die fleißigen Reviewer!_

_Die anderen Teile in der Reihe heißen 'Wann immer dir danach ist', 'Spielchen', 'Feuerwhisky', 'Gespräche' und 'Vielleicht'. Man sollte sie gelesen haben, um in Teil 6 mitzukommen. _

**Ballvorbereitungen**

„Und, wie läufts?"

Adrian richtete sich auf der Couch auf und schob die Sternenkarte weg, die er gerade für Astronomie studiert hatte. Wenn Miles und Terrence einen anquatschten, konnte man nebenher nicht auch noch lernen.

„Wie läuft was?" fragte er brummig zurück.

Die beiden grinsten und ließen sich auf zwei freie Sessel fallen. Daphne Greengrass, die ebenfalls mit ein paar Büchern an dem Tisch saß, hielt sich hastig ihr Verwandlungslehrbuch vor das Gesicht und versuchte, sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Wenn die großen Jungs reden wollten, wurden kleine Mädchen meistens weggeschickt. In diesem Fall hatte Greengrass Glück. Weder Miles noch Terrence interessierten sich sonderlich für sie.

„Die Suche nach einem Balldate natürlich", erinnerte Terrence ungeduldig. „Miles hier konnte heute morgen nämlich schon erste Erfolge verbuchen."

Adrian hob die Augenbrauen. Das war ja schnell gegangen. Auf wen hatte es Miles nochmal abgesehen gehabt? Irgendeine aus Malfoys Jahrgang. Die mit der auffallenden Oberweite und den kurzen Röckchen. Er zermarterte sich den Kopf nach dem Namen. Irgendetwas Albernes war das doch gewesen. Das war doch auch so eine, die nonstop kichern konnte. Adrian konnte alberne Kichererbsen nicht leiden, aber gut, bei dem Vorbau konnte man das vielleicht auch mal für einen Abend oder sogar eine ganze Nacht ausblenden. Man konnte das Mädel ja dann zum Glück auch praktischerweise am Kichern hindern, in dem man sie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigte.

„Lavender Brown", half Miles grinsend nach, dem Adrian Blick nicht entgangen war. „Die immer so aussieht, als wär ihr die Schuluniform obenrum mindestens zwei Nummern zu klein."

„Ah. Die Kichererbse." Adrian grinste jetzt auch. „Wie hast du das angestellt? Ich weiß von Warrington, dass die sich in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr mal fast in die Hosen gemacht hat, als er und ein paar andere ihr auf dem Flur entgegen kamen."

Miles hob lapidar die Schultern. „Tja, mein umwerfender Slytherin-Charme, was sonst?" feixte er, zuckte dann aber die Schultern. „Ach, die steht auf Weasley."

„Auf welchen von den verlausten Pennern denn?" ächzte Terrence und ließ eine entsprechende Geste folgen, die andeutete, dass er sich gleich würde übergeben müssen, wenn er nochmal den Namen Weasley zu hören bekam.

„Auf den, der mit ihr im Jahrgang ist natürlich", erwiderte Miles ungeduldig. „Keine Ahnung, wie der Knilch heißt. Der Kumpel von Potter."

„Heißen die nicht alle gleich?" gab Adrian belustigt zurück. „Sehen doch alle auch gleich aus, das Pack. Besonders die beiden Clowns."

„Jedenfalls, ich hab ihr einfach erklärt, dass sie den Weasley-Loser doch mal mit nem richtigen Kerl eifersüchtig machen könnte", fuhr Miles zufrieden fort. „Und ihr außerdem gesagt, dass es nichts schaden kann, einen richtig engen, kurzen und figurbetonten Fummel auf dem Ball zu tragen. Damit der Loser doch mal sieht, was er da verpasst hat."

„Und du was zum Glotzen und Grapschen hast", ergänzte Terrence begeistert.

Miles hob nonchalant die Schultern. „Tja, die Kleine hat mir praktisch aus der Hand gefressen. Ehrlich, der hätte ich erzählen können, sie sollte ohne Unterwäsche auflaufen, das hätte sie auch noch gemacht."

Und wo blieb da die Herausforderung? Die einfachen Eroberungen gab es hier zu Genüge, aber Adrian interessierten die eigentlich nicht sonderlich. Auch wenn man nur auf fünf Minuten in der nächsten Besenkammer aus war, ein bisschen Verstand sollte die Tussi schon haben. Und kein nervtötendes Dauerkichern. Das war ja wohl der absolute Abtörner. Um ehrlich zu sein, es hatte ihn überrascht, dass Bell ihm mit soviel Misstrauen begegnet war. Aber angenehm überrascht. Erstens liebte er Herausforderungen, und zweitens stiegen Mädchen, die nicht gleich beim ersten Versuch alles mit sich machen ließen, automatisch in seiner Achtung. Besonders, wenn er wusste, dass sie eigentlich auf ihn standen. Bell war alles andere als blöd und albern, und das gefiel ihm.

„Und, wie geht's mit Bell?" wandte sich Miles jetzt an Adrian.

„Ich arbeite daran."

Miles' Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, und seine dunklen Augen waren auf Adrian gerichtet. „Bei Merlin, Adrian Pucey muss mal an etwas arbeiten. Ich bin überrascht."

Adrian war selbst überrascht, er hatte es sich einfacher vorgestellt. Aber Katie Bell hatte sich als keins der üblichen dummen Hühner herausgestellt.

„Macht die Sache doch interessanter, oder?" bemerkte er in Miles' Richtung, während er die Sternenkarte jetzt achtlos weglegte.

„Na ja, es ist etwas anderes, wenn man wie du die Tussi jeden Mittwoch in einer Nachhilfestunde neben sich sitzen hat. Unsereins sieht die Gryffindortussis aber nur auf dem Flur oder in der Klasse, da muss es dann doch schon etwas schneller gehen", grinste Terrence.

„Und hinter wem bist du her?" fragte Adrian irritiert zurück.

Terrence zuckte die Schultern. „Mir egal, solang die Figur stimmt und anzunehmen ist, dass sie nach dem Festfressen und der Tanzerei noch ein bisschen nett zu mir ist."

Das waren Gryffindors und keine leichtgläubigen Hufflepuffs oder verliebten Ravenclaws. Obwohl es wohl auch in Gryffindor Mädchen geben musste, die leicht zu haben waren, genauso wie es in den beiden anderen Häusern welche gab, die das eben nicht waren.

„Scheint, als wäre ich bisher der Einzige mit einem Date", bemerkte Miles zufrieden.

„Vielleicht war Marcus ja schon erfolgreich", grinste Terrence, der wohl sehr wohl wusste, dass gerade Marcus wohl kaum erfolgreich sein würde. Nicht, wenn er tatsächlich auf Spinnet als Ballbegleitung setzte.

„Glaubst du?" fragte Adrian mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück.

„Bist du verrückt?" lachte Terrence. „Spinnet macht Kleinholz aus ihm, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Und Marcus ist ein Klotz. Der hat von Raffinesse und Taktik doch keine Ahnung. Er wird sie fragen, sie wird ihn anfauchen, sie werden sich mitten auf dem Korridor gegenseitig anbrüllen und dann wird Johnson Spinnet genervt wegzerren und Marcus wird ihnen nen Fluch nachschicken und das wars dann mit seinen Chancen."

So in etwa konnte sich das Adrian tatsächlich lebhaft vorstellen. Aber selbst wenn Marcus mehr von Raffinesse und Taktik verstehen würde, so war Spinnet doch immer noch genauso direkt und würde wohl auch auf die ausgefeilteste Taktik gar nicht erst anspringen.

„Na ja, Adrian, also selbst wenn wir verlieren sollten und Miles hier der Einzige ist, der mit ner Gryffindor am Arm auf dem Ball auftaucht, immerhin sind wir dann nicht die Einzigen, die Holzkopf-Wood um Training bitten müssen", grinste Terrence, auf die Wette anspielend, die sie in der letzten Woche auf dem Korridor beschlossen hatten, nachdem der Ball angekündigt worden war.

„Ja, ihr könnt ja Marcus vorschicken", lachte Miles. „Allein für den Vorschlag würde er Hackfleisch aus euch machen."

„Immerhin müssen wir nicht den ganzen Abend mit so einer Kichererbse verbringen", erwiderte Terrence achselzuckend.

„Was habt ihr denn, ihr Ausschnitt entschädigt für alles!" protestierte Miles lachend.

„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht den Holzkopf nach Training fragen", erklärte Adrian dann entschieden. „Ich sagte, ich arbeite an Bell."

„Aber du hast sie noch nicht rumgekriegt", wandte Terrence ein, und seine blonden Augenbrauen schossen fragend in die Höhe. „Oder hab ich was verpasst?"

„Ich sagte, ich arbeite daran", wiederholte Adrian ungeduldig. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich demnächst die bescheuerte Wette bei Wood einlösen darf, sondern dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis ich Katie Bell rumgekriegt hab." Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. Ha. Rumkriegen. Konnte man so oder so sehen. Er würde einfach mal auf beides hinarbeiten.

Bisher hatte Katie Bell ihr 'Vielleicht' noch nicht in ein 'Ja' geändert. Und bei der letzten Nachhilfestunde waren sie nicht alleine gewesen, so dass er nicht weiter hatte nachhaken können. Percy Weasley hatte weiter hinten im Klassenzimmer in Snapes Auftrag mehrere Zweitklässler bei einer Strafarbeit beaufsichtigt, und Percy hatte ohnehin schon misstrauische Blicke in Katies und Adrians Richtung geworfen. Nur Katie hatte wohl aufgeatmet, dass sie nicht allein gewesen waren. Und hatte es immerhin geschafft, einen fast perfekten Trank zu produzieren, und das auch noch fast ohne Hilfe.

„Noch ist ja Zeit", tröstete ihn Miles, der wohl auch gehofft hatte, sich in mehr Bewunderung bezüglich seines Balldates sonnen zu dürfen. Aber bitte, Lavender Brown. Da war wohl eher Bedauern angesagt. Trotz der Oberweite.

Ja, Zeit. Irgendwie war sich Adrian sicher, dass er die Zeit auch brauchen würde. Katie Bell war nicht so einfach umzustimmen, wie er gedacht hatte. Aber wie bereits gesagt, Adrian liebte Herausforderungen. Sie machten die kleinen Spielchen doch um einiges interessanter.

„Man kann ihn schon fast gar nicht mehr sehen", versicherte Leanne, die neben Katie auf dem Mädchenklo stand und Katies Schal hielt, während sich die Freundin prüfend den Hals verrenkte und dann unglücklich den Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals anstarrte.

„Man kann ihn sehen. Und wenn ich noch länger mit Schal herumlaufe, schleppt mich die Nervensäge Percy bald noch persönlich zur Krankenstation", jammerte Katie.

„Wir könnten noch einmal einen Desillusionierungszauber versuchen", schlug Leanne vor.

„Das haben wir schon, und der hat irgendwann beim Abendessen seine Wirkung verloren", grummelte Katie. „Zum Glück war es nur so ein blöder Erstklässler, der blöd geguckt hat, aber es hätte auch Oliver sein können, denn der saß direkt neben mir."

„Der hätte das auch nur bemerkt, wenn der Knutschfleck die Form von nem Quaffle hätte, und das hat er nicht", tröstete Leanne. „Wir müssen einfach nur daran denken, den Zauber rechtzeitig zu erneuern. Und eine dickere Schicht Makeup draufmachen."

„Oder ich behalte meinen Schal um und sage Percy, er soll mir nicht auf die Nerven gehen", seufzte Katie, nahm Leanne besagten Schal wieder ab und wickelte sich ihn um den Hals. Zur Sicherheit löste sie auch noch ihren Pferdeschwanz und positionierte die blonden Locken um ihren Hals herum.

„Und?" fragte Leanne, die das mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verfolgt hatte. „Hast du ihm jetzt etwas wegen dem Ball gesagt?"

„Er konnte nicht mehr fragen, zum Glück und dank Percy, der letzten Mittwoch mit ein paar Zweitklässlern auch im Kerker war", antwortete Katie und zupfte weiter an ihrem Schal und ihren Haaren herum. „Aber er wartet auf eine Antwort, und wenn er sie spätestens kommenden Mittwoch nicht bekommt, dann wird er mir bestimmt überall auf dem Flur auflauern."

„Da scheint es jemand ernst zu meinen."

Katie verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, sicher. Gerade du erzählst mir doch ständig, dass das alles nur eins seiner Spielchen ist. Aber selbst wenn nicht, ich merke immer mehr, dass ich Pucey einfach nicht trauen kann. Ich kann mich nicht darauf einlassen, wenn ich vermuten muss, dass ich am Ende die Gearschte bin."

„Er kennt dich inzwischen etwas besser", wandte Leanne ein. „Vielleicht hat er jetzt ja wirkliches Interesse."

„Klar. Ich hab mich betrunken und lächerlich gemacht – und ihn wohl gleich noch mit – und er hat mich in nassen Klamotten gesehen, was ihn wohl daran erinnert hat, dass ich ein weibliches Wesen bin. Das hat nichts mit wirklichem Interesse zu tun, noch deutet es darauf hin, dass er wirklich Interesse an mir haben könnte. Eher, dass er mich wenn überhaupt bloß abschleppen möchte, und dass er mich für blöd genug hält, da auch noch mitzumachen."

„Katie ..." Leanne stellte sich neben sie und begegnete ihrem Blick im Spiegel. „Denk nicht soviel darüber nach. Tu's einfach."

Katie blinzelte überrascht. „Ich dachte, du würdest mir das Gegenteil sagen."

„Das sollte ich wohl auch, weil es vernünftiger wäre, wenn du dich komplett von Adrian Pucey fernhalten würdest." Leanne zuckte die Schultern. „Aber da sich ohnehin alles nur noch um Pucey dreht und du dich sonst noch total verrückt machst ..."

„Und dich gleich mit, was?" Katie seufzte. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich nur noch Adrian im Kopf habe. Ich verspreche dir, sobald diese blöden Nachhilfestunden vorbei sind ..."

Leanne winkte ab. „Vergiss es. Glaub mir, Katie, wenn ich nur irgendeine Chance sehen würde, dass ihr als glückliches Pärchen aus der Sache rausgeht, du hättest meine volle Unterstützung. Aber so ..."

„Und trotzdem soll ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen?"

„Wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du dich ständig fragen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn du es getan hättest, Katie. Ich kenne dich doch." Leanne grinste. „Davon abgesehen hoffe ich, dass dir der Knutschfleck eine Lehre gewesen ist und du dich nicht noch mit einem weiteren von der Sorte herumärgern willst."

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es mir ausreden und mir eine ganze Reihe von stichhaltigen Argumenten nennen, warum ich nicht mit Pucey zum Ball gehen sollte", seufzte Katie, die wirklich auf Leanne gesetzt hatte, von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie würde ihr sofort klarmachen, warum das eine absolut idiotische Idee war.

„Letztendlich musst du wissen, was du willst, und ich höre mir hinterher bestimmt nicht an, dass ich dir das Falsche geraten habe", bemerkte Leanne leicht spöttisch.

Katie seufzte und starrte sich im Spiegel an. Ja, der unvernünftige Teil von ihr wollte mit Adrian Pucey zum Ball gehen, und der unvernünftige Teil von ihr wollte sogar ohne Schal und mit zusammengebundenen Haaren herumlaufen und rufen, hey, seht her, mir hat ein Bad Boy aus Slytherin einen Knutschfleck verpasst. Aber die warnende Stimme in ihrem Innern konnte sie leider auch nicht so einfach überhören.

„Wenn du dir selbst so wenig traust, dann stell ein paar Regeln auf", schlug Leanne vor. „Wenn er unbedingt mit dir zum Ball will, dann wird er sie wohl akzeptieren."

„Regeln?"

„Keine Knutschflecken. Nicht an die Wäsche gehen. Immer schön bei der Ballgesellschaft bleiben." Leanne blickte sie vielsagend an. „Du weißt schon. Regeln, die sicherstellen, dass nichts passiert, was du hinterher bereuen müsstest."

„Ich glaube, Pucey wird diese Regeln unendlich langweilig finden."

Leanne hob die Augenbrauen.

„Und ich auch", gab Katie verlegen zu.

Leanne ächzte. „Katie ..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich garantiere dir, ich werde nichts tun, was ich später bereuen werde. Und ich weiß, die Regeln sind ... nicht schlecht."

Die Regeln waren unendlich langweilig. Und wenn sie nicht mit Adrian knutschen durfte, dann würde sie den ganzen Abend Konversation machen müssen. Und Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke und Quidditch waren auch keine abendfüllenden Themen (nun, letzteres vielleicht doch, wenn man Oliver Wood hieß). Und Katie hatte keine Ahnung, wofür Adrian sich sonst noch so interessierte.

„Nicht schlecht?"

„Na gut, ganz nett." Sie fing Leannes Blick im Spiegel auf und musste lachen. „Ja, ich weiß. Nett ist auch der kleine Bruder von Scheiße."

Das brachte auch Leanne wieder zum Lachen, und letztendlich wurden die Mädchen durch die Turmglocke unterbrochen, die das Ende der Pause einläutete. Hastig wickelte sich Katie ihren Schal nochmal neu um den Hals und schnappte sich dann ihre Bücher. Die nächste Stunde war Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick, und das Klassenzimmer lag zum Glück gleich um die Ecke.

Der Ball war noch immer in aller Munde, und während der praktischen Übungen, die Professor Flitwick an diesem Tag durchführen ließ, bestand durchaus auch die Möglichkeit, sich privat untereinander auszutauschen. Katie und Leanne landeten in einer Gruppe mit Cho und Marietta, die beide die ganze Zeit von nichts anderem als dem bevorstehenden Ball sprachen.

„Ich hoffe, dass mich Cedric fragt", kicherte Cho verlegen.

„Und ich hoffe, dass mich Roger fragt", fügte Marietta mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Roger Davis hielt Katie für eine Tussi wie Marietta für ziemlich hochgegriffen, aber der nette und romantische Cedric könnte durchaus auf die romantische und verträumte Cho abfahren. Nur brauchte jemand wie Cedric wohl immer erst einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, bis er kapierte, dass ein Mädchen absolut keinen Anstoß daran nehmen würde, wenn er sie darum bat, ihn zu einem Ball oder nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten.

„Fragt ihr die beiden doch", schlug Leanne vor, während sie elegant ihren Zauberstab schwang, um die von Professor Flitwick vorgegebene Übung durchzuführen.

Cho und Marietta kicherten im Chor.

„Das geht doch nicht!" rief Marietta dann entsetzt aus und drehte eine rotblonde Haarsträhne zwischen ihren langen, schlanken Fingern.

„Der Mann muss fragen", erklärte Cho ernsthaft.

„Der Mann muss gar nichts", erwiderte Leanne kopfschüttelnd, was ihr aber lediglich mitleidige Blicke von Cho und Marietta erntete.

Wenn Katie ehrlich war, dann war sie schon froh, dass meistens die Männer fragten. Sie selbst hätte jedenfalls nie die Nerven gehabt, Adrian zu fragen. Allerdings war es auch wieder ziemlich scheiße, wenn man wartete und wartete und überhaupt niemand fragte einen.

„Habt ihr überhaupt schon ein Date?" wollte Marietta dann neugierig wissen.

„Oder ein Ballkleid?" fügte Cho kichernd an.

Katie und Leanne tauschten einen Blick. Nein, sie hatten weder ein Date, noch ein Kleid. Cho und Marietta blickten einander vielsagend an. Doch ehe die Diskussion erneut losgehen konnte, trat Professor Flitwick zu ihnen und ließ sich die bisherigen Übungen vorführen, und Katie und Leanne waren beide froh, das Wort 'Ball' mal eine Weile nicht hören zu müssen.

Dann passte allerdings Adrian Katie auf dem Weg zum Geschichtsklassenzimmer ab.

„Katie!"

Er musste sie dreimal rufen, bis sie endlich registrierte, dass sie angesprochen wurde.

„Ad- Pucey!"

Er grinste sie entwaffnend an. „Ich dachte, wir hätten die lästigen Nachnamen längst hinter uns gelassen."

„Adrian", korrigierte sie sich, auch weil sie jetzt absolut keine Zeit hatte, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Zwar würde es Professor Binns nicht einmal unbedingt auffallen, wenn sie im Geschichtsunterricht fehlte, aber Katie war einfach zu gewissenhaft, um zu spät zu kommen oder gar eine Stunde komplett zu schwänzen.

„Katie", wiederholte Adrian, immer noch grinsend.

„Was ist?" Katie, die sich der neugierigen Blicke auf dem Korridor um sie herum nur zu deutlich bewusst war, blickte Adrian etwas irritiert an. So direkt hatte er sie noch nie abgefangen.

Adrian hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich warte immer noch auf ein Ja."

Katie seufzte. Sie fand Leannes Regeln nach wie vor unendlich langweilig, aber sie machten irgendwo ja auch Sinn. Und dann würde sich ja auch zeigen, ob Adrian Pucey auch ohne Knutschversprechungen mit ihr auf den Ball gehen wollte.

„Ich hätte da ein paar Bedingungen", fing sie vorsichtig an.

Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, aber seine Miene blieb ansonsten ausdruckslos.

„Lass hören", sagte er schließlich.

„Äh ... also erstens, wir bleiben immer im Ballgeschehen."

„Hm, langweilig. Aber kann ich wohl verschmerzen. Weiter."

„Kein weiterer Knutschfleck!"

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem so wunderbar verdeckten Hals. „Ah, die angebliche Halsentzündung. Ich hatte schon so etwas vermutet."

„Kein, wie ihr Jungs das so schön nennt, Flachlegen." Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen kroch.

„Wir nennen's vögeln, aber mach ruhig weiter."

Mit brennenden Wangen redete Katie rasch weiter. „Und kein Knutschen, kein Anfassen und keine anzüglichen Bemerkungen."

Das waren zwar keine von Leannes Regeln, aber wenn schon, denn schon.

Adrian ächzte. „Dann könnte ich ja gleich mit ner Nonne zum Ball gehen. Nee, Katiemäuschen, sorry. Aber kein Knutschen, kein Anfassen und keine anzüglichen Bemerkungen geht gar nicht. Da muss ich leider passen."

„Dann willst du wohl nicht mit mir auf den Ball gehen."

„Nicht unter diesen Bedingungen."

Sie merkte, er spielte mit ihr, und sie merkte, dass sie es sich auch noch gefallen ließ. Und wie schlimm konnte es werden, wenn sie immer im Ballsaal bleiben würden? Sie würde sich dort ganz einfach nicht in dunkle Ecken ziehen lassen, und anzügliche Bemerkungen würde sie überhören müssen.

Bei Merlin. Ja, sie wollte mit Adrian zu dem Ball gehen. Unbedingt.

„Na ja, vielleicht könnte ich unter Umständen auf die letzten drei Regeln auch verzichten", machte sie schließlich ein Zugeständnis.

Adrian lächelte, so als habe er überhaupt nichts anderes erwartet. Ein gefährliches, arrogantes Lächeln. Katie versuchte vergebens, die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zu beruhigen.

„Dann ist das ein Ja?" vergewisserte er sich.

„Wenn du die restlichen Bedingungen akzeptierst, dann ist es ein Ja."

Merlin, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie jetzt keinen Fehler begangen hatte. Und wie er sie schon ansah. So musste sich das Rotkäppchen in dem Mugglemärchen gefühlt haben, die sie in ihrem dritten Schuljahr in Mugglekunde durchgenommen hatten.

„Nicht vögeln, keine Knutschflecke und immer brav im Saal bleiben." Er verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Ja doch. Ich finds nur schade um die Nummer eins."

Sie merkte, wie sie schon wieder rot wurde. Gab es eigentlich einen Zauberspruch dagegen? Sie musste mal Leanne fragen, ob die einen kannte. Das ständige Rotwerden war wirklich lästig, und außerdem konnte Adrian so in ihr lesen wie in einem Buch. Falls er das nicht ohnehin schon konnte.

„Ich muss jetzt in meinen Unterricht", sagte sie schnell.

„Binns wird es nicht mal merken, wenn du gar nicht auftauchst."

„Trotzdem gehe ich hin", beharrte sie. Sie hatte während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts noch kein einziges Mal den Unterricht geschwänzt.

„Immer das brave Mädchen, was, Bell?"

„Immer", bestätigte sie entschieden, wandte sich um und machte, dass sie zum Geschichtsklassenzimmer kam. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hätte schwören können, Adrian noch ein „nicht mehr lange" murmeln zu hören. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, war er bereits verschwunden, und sie redete sich ein, dass sie sich verhört hatte.

„Wir brauchen Kleider!" stellte Alicia am Nachmittag entschieden fest.

Katie, Alicia und Leanne hatten es sich in der Sonne auf dem Rasen gemütlich gemacht und genossen ein paar freie Minuten. Angelina war irgendwo mit Fred unterwegs. In der nächsten Besenkammer, so hatte Alicia vermutet. Katie, die immer geglaubt hatte, Angelina hätte mehr Klasse, musste ihre Meinung revidieren. Sobald es um Knutschen, Verknalltsein und Kerle ging, da hatte wohl niemand mehr Klasse.

„Wir haben noch nicht einmal ein Date", korrigierte Leanne sanft.

„Angelina wollte mich mit George verkuppeln", erinnerte sie Alicia. „Ich meine, nichts gegen George, und unter anderen Umständen ... aber hallo, wie sieht das aus? Oh, die kleine Spinnet muss ihrer großen Freundin Johnson alles nachmachen, und wenn Johnson mit nem Weasley-Zwilling geht, darf Spinnet natürlich nicht zurückstehen."

„Wenn du George magst, sollte das kein Gegenargument sein", wies Katie sie zurecht.

Alicia verdrehte die dunklen Augen. „Ja, ich mag George", gab sie zu. „Als Kumpel. Als Teamkamerad. Als Treiber, der einem die schlimmsten Klatscher vom Hals hält. Und er ist nett, witzig und cool. Aber George ist nicht gerade mein Traumdate."

„Was ist mit Lee? Oliver?" ging Katie den Freundeskreis weiter durch.

„Lee fällt in dieselbe Kategorie wie George, und Oliver hab ich schon mal abgelehnt. Ich will mich nicht den ganzen Abend über Quidditch unterhalten. Dann borg ich mir nämlich ne Treiberausrüstung und hau Oliver damit solange auf den Schädel, bis er vergisst, was Quidditch überhaupt ist!"

Das brachte sowohl Katie als auch Leanne zum Lachen. Leanne warf Katie einen fragenden Blick zu, und als Katie unmerklich nickte, fing Leanne an zu grinsen.

„Ach nein!"

„Ach doch ..."

„Ach was?" unterbrach Alicia verwirrt.

„Äh, ich hab ne Verabredung", gab Katie zu. Sie hätte es zwar gerne noch ein wenig länger für sich behalten, aber irgendwann musste es ja doch raus. Geheimhalten konnte man so etwas schließlich nicht auf Dauer.

„Du hast was?" Alicia starrte sie überrascht an. „Bitte sag nicht, dass du dich von Oliver hast bequatschen lassen!"

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich ..."

Katie suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, aber Alicia war weder dumm, noch von vorgestern. Sie starrte Katie an. Und blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Dann quietschte sie los.

„_Pucey_?"

Katie konnte nur nicken, Leanne verdrehte die Augen und Alicia rang die Hände.

„War da nicht was von wegen, du sollst dich von solchen Kerlen fernhalten?"

„Ich weiß, aber ..."

Alicia redete bereits weiter. „Jetzt hat Angie ein Date und jetzt hast du ein Date, und Leanne hat bestimmt auch noch eins vor mir. Alle Welt scheint zu glauben, dass ich mit George, Oliver oder Lee zu dem Scheißball gehe. Bei Merlin! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Also vielleicht ...", fing Katie an, aber Alicia hatte sich in Rage geredet, und einmal angefangen, konnte sie auch nicht wieder aufhören.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe ganz einfach mit dem nächsten Idioten, der mich fragt!" rief sie aus. „Ehrlich, ich würd jeden nehmen. Ich bin verzweifelt! Na ja, ich würd vielleicht nicht gerade Malfoys zwei Klopsfreunde nehmen, aber ansonsten bin ich für alles offen. Ich ..."

„Alicia!" mahnte Leanne in warnendem Tonfall, den Blick auf einen Punkt hinter Alicia fixiert.

„_Ali_!" zischte auch Katie, die jetzt gesehen hatte, was auch Leanne gesehen hatte.

„So, so, Spinnet", sagte Marcus Flint da auch schon und blieb genau hinter Alicia stehen, mit Higgs und Bletchley rechts und links von ihm. „Du gehst also mit dem nächstbesten Kerl zum Ball, der dich fragt, ja?"

Alicia wirbelte herum und starrte leicht verzweifelt zu Flint hinauf. Es war, als würde man auf dem Boden sitzen und zu seinem Kleiderschrank hinaufschauen.

Flint grinste breit. „Und wie ich höre, bist du auch noch verzweifelt, ja?"

„Nicht _so _verzweifelt!" stieß Alicia hervor.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht hingehen und dich rausreden wollen, Spinnet, oder?"

„Du wirst doch nicht ausgerechnet mit mir zum Ball gehen wollen?" konterte Alicia schnell. „Du als großer, toller, beliebter Slytherin und Quidditchkapitän ..."

„Manchmal muss man Opfer bringen und verzweifelten kleinen Mädchen helfen." Flint lachte sie aus. „Also, was ist, Spinnet? Stehst du zu deinem Wort?"

Alicia hob die Augenbrauen. „_Das_ soll eine Frage sein, Flint? Also daran musst du noch ein wenig üben, fürchte ich."

Er knurrte sie an. „Treib es nicht zu weit, Spinnet. Du hast dich eben selbst ganz Hogwarts angeboten, Miss _Verzweifelt_. Also?"

„Das war immer noch keine anständige Frage, aber von einem grobklotzigen Troll ohne Manieren kann man wohl nichts anderes erwarten", erwiderte Alicia genervt und verdrehte die Augen. „Aber falls du dann besser schlafen kannst, _ich_ stehe immer zu meinem Wort."

„Gut zu wissen, Spinnet." Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Und ich trage Rotgold!" drohte sie noch mit finsterer Miene an.

„Übertreib es nicht, Ali!" zischte ihr Katie zu, die Flint nicht sonderlich traute. So wütend wie der aussah würde er ihnen am Ende noch alle Knochen brechen.

„Ich bitte darum." Flint lachte hämisch. „Damit auch die ganze Schule mitkriegt, dass ein Marcus Flint selbst eine armselige kleine Gryffindor haben kann."

Alicias wütender Aufschrei ging im dröhnenden Gelächter der drei Slytherins unter, die sich schließlich umdrehten und über den Rasen davongingen. Eine zornige Alicia starrte ihnen zusammen mit Katie und Leanne hinterher.

„Du gehst einfach so mit ihm hin?" fragte Katie fassungslos nach. Das war immerhin Marcus Flint, über den sie hier sprachen. Der war noch mal ein ganz anderes Kaliber als Adrian Pucey. „Ohne Vereinbarung, ohne Absprachen, ohne Regeln, einfach so?"

„Regeln?" fragte Alicia irritiert nach, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Ja, Regeln. Im Saal bleiben, nicht knutschen, nicht vögeln, nicht rummachen ..."

Alicia starrte sie an. „Bin ich bescheuert?" fragte sie prompt. „Dann kann ich genauso gut den nächsten Gottesdienst in Hogsmeade besuchen! Bei Merlin, Katie, das hier ist ein Ball!"

„Aber ..."

Alicia schüttelte jedoch nur fassungslos den Kopf, und Katie zog es vor, lieber nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.

Gegen Ende des Monats, kurz vor dem Ball, fand noch einmal ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende statt. An diesem Samstag waren es natürlich hauptsächlich die Mädchen, die sich in das kleine Örtchen drängten. Gladrags Wizardwear war offensichtlich genaustens im Bilde darüber, dass in Hogwarts zum Monatsende ein Ball stattfinden sollte, denn als Katie mit ihren Freundinnen das Bekleidungsgeschäft betrat, konnten sie Ballkleider sehen, wohin das Auge reichte.

„Ist das voll!" ächzte Leanne. „Ich hätte draußen bleiben sollen. Ich will kein Kleid. Ich hab ja noch nicht mal eine Verabredung."

„Lee geht mit dir hin", wandte Katie ein.

„Das zählt ja wohl kaum", grummelte Leanne. „Das macht der nur aus Mitleid und weil Angelina schon vergeben war."

Lee Jordans Schwärmerei für Angelina Johnson war ein offenes Geheimnis, und Angelina und Fred nahmen es anscheinend mit Humor.

„Hier kann man kaum treten!" beschwerte sich Angelina jetzt, die Leanne nicht gehört hatte. Sie wich Padma Patil aus, die mit einer prallgefüllten Tüte von Gladrags Wizardwear an ihr vorbeistiefelte, ihre Zwillingsschwester Parvati und eine kichernde Lavender Brown im Schlepptau.

„Kürzer, knapper und enger ging es wohl auch nicht mehr, Lav", hörten sie Parvati noch sagen und Lavender als Antwort darauf noch mehr kichern, bevor letztendlich die Tür hinter den dreien ins Schloss fiel.

„Mit wem geht die denn?" fragte Angelina mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Sagt jetzt nicht Ron. Der fällt doch in Ohnmacht, wenn er Lavender in kurz, knapp und eng zu Gesicht bekommt."

Die anderen Mädchen grinsten vielsagend.

„Bletchley", erwiderte Alicia dann, die wie immer bestens informiert war.

Angelina zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „_Miles_ Bletchley?"

„Genau der."

„Der Slytherin?"

„Wird er wohl noch sein. Zumindest hab ich ihn noch in keiner anderen Schuluniform zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Irgendwer sollte auf Lavender aufpassen", murmelte Angelina nur noch.

„Irgendwer sollte auf Alicia aufpassen", fügte Leanne vielsagend hinzu, woraufhin ihr Alicia ganz undamenhaft die Zunge herausstreckte.

Cho und Marietta machten gerade zwei der Umkleidekabinen frei, und die vier Mädchen stürzten sich voller Tatendrang ins Gedränge. Angelina verschwand bald ziemlich zielstrebig in einer Umkleidekabine und Alicia folgte ihr kurz darauf hinterher, einen Schwall rotgoldener Seide im Arm. Katie war unschlüssig, während Leanne längst ein elegantes dunkles Kleid in ihrer Größe von der Stange genommen hatte.

„Worauf wartest du?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Ad- was Pucey erwartet."

Leanne schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. „Was Pucey erwartet? Du meinst wohl, was du tragen möchtest."

Katie zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Sie hatte noch nicht an vielen Bällen teilgenommen und hatte daher entsprechend wenig Ahnung in der Kleiderwahl. Pink und Hellblau hatte sie schon getragen, aber wenn sie daran in Verbindung mit Adrian Pucey dachte, so kam ihr das schrecklich kleinmädchenhaft vor. Sie war kein Kind mehr und sie wollte auch nicht als solches wahrgenommen werden.

Angelina trat in einem hautengen dunkelblauen Kleid aus ihrer Kabine, das zwar relativ viel verhüllte, aber durch das enge Anliegen an Angelinas fraulichem Körper im Grunde keine Fragen mehr offen ließ. Einige Jungs, die ihre Freundinnen zum Shopping begleitet hatten, starrten die Jägerin aus Gryffindor mit offenem Mund an. Angelina bemerkte das überhaupt nicht, sondern drehte sich ein paar Mal vor einem hohen Spiegel hin und her.

„Also ich weiß nicht ..."

„Angie, wenn du so vor Fred herumläufst, wird er den Rest des Abends mit offenem Mund und heraushängender Zunge hinter dir herhecheln", konnte sich Katie nicht verkneifen anzumerken.

„Also ist es zu viel des Guten?" fragte Angelina unsicher und probierte ein paar Posen vor dem Spiegel. Den gaffenden Jungs klappte sichtlich die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Kommt darauf an, welchen Effekt du damit erzielen willst", warf die praktisch verlangte Leanne mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ein.

„Es soll Fred gefallen", erwiderte Angelina.

„Also den Effekt hast du dir schon mal sicher!"

Der Vorhang der zweiten Kabine wurde aufgezogen und Alicia stolzierte in einem Traum aus Rot und Gold aus ihrer Kabine und drehte sich selbstbewusst vor einem zweiten Spiegel. Die weiten Röcke schwangen bei jedem Schritt um ihre langen, schlanken Beine. Was jedoch viel mehr ins Auge stach, war Alicias beachtliche Oberweite. Angelina, Katie und Leanne tauschten einen Blick.

„Äh, Ali ..."

„Ja?"

Alicia vollführte eine erneute Drehung, bis sie vor Angelina stand. Die Blicke der gaffenden Schüler klebten jetzt an Alicia. Oder besser gesagt ihren Brüsten.

„Du zeigst da ziemlich viel Ausschnitt", bemerkte Angelina gedehnt.

„Ja, ich weiß." Arglos drehte sich Alicia ein weiteres Mal hin und her.

„Nein, Ali. Du zeigst da wirklich _enorm viel_ Ausschnitt!" wurde Angelina deutlicher.

„Ja, ich _weiß_!" gab Alicia ungeduldig zurück und zog den weichen Stoff ihres Traumkleides sogar noch ein Stückchen nach unten. Dass den gaffenden Typen noch nicht der Sabber aus den Mündern lief, war wirklich alles. Angewidert versuchte Katie, deren Blick auf Alicia zu blockieren.

„Alicia", versuchte es jetzt Leanne. „Du gehst zu dem Ball mit _Marcus Flint_!"

„Hm. Ehrlich? Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht doch Warrington war, der gefragt hat." Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich geh ich zu dem verdammten Ball mit dem verdammten Obertroll, Leanne! Vielen Dank auch für die Erinnerung!"

„Genau deshalb solltest du dich aber nicht halb nackt präsentieren", versuchte Katie jetzt Angelina und Leanne zu unterstützen.

„Ich bin nicht halbnackt. Ich trage ein Ballkleid. Mit bauschigen, langen Röcken. Das noch nicht mal rückenfrei ist." Alicia drehte sich noch einmal um sich selbst, so dass die Röcke nur so flogen. Dann grinste sie zufrieden.

„Dafür ist es aber beinahe dekolletéfrei", bemerkte Angelina spitz.

„Ali, Flint schaut dir doch so schon nicht in die Augen, sondern immer schön eine Etage tiefer", seufzte Katie, die sich nichts Unangenehmeres vorstellen konnte, als wenn ein Kerl immer nur auf ihre Brüste starren würde. Da war es wenigstens mal nützlich, dass ihre eher weniger auffallend waren.

„Na, dann muss ich ihm doch was bieten, damit er auch was zum Glotzen hat", erwiderte Alicia ungerührt. „Das wird ihn den Abend über schön beschäftigen."

„Es wird ihn rasend machen. Er wird die Hände nicht bei sich behalten können und dich nach fünf Minuten in die nächste Besenkammer zerren."

„... Und?"

„_Ali_!"

„Er darf gerne gucken. Was er nicht darf, ist alles andere."

„Es wird ihn rasend machen, wenn er sich mit schauen begnügen soll."

„_Das_ ist der Plan, Katielein."

Alicia lachte vergnügt, und Katie hoffte bloß, dass die Freundin das nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Immerhin hatte Angelina ein Kleid gefunden, und Alicia verschwand stolz mit ihrer rotgoldenen Errungenschaft zur Kasse. Leanne zeigte sich nur kurz in ihrem dunklen Kleid und wies allen möglichen Schnickschnack, den ihr Alicia noch aufschwatzen wollte, energisch von sich.

„Lasst uns lieber zusehen, dass Katie auch noch fündig wird, damit wir hier rauskönnen. Ich schwöre, Susan Bones ist mir jetzt schon dreimal auf die Füße gestanden!" schimpfte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich haben will", seufzte Katie, schlenderte an einer langen Reihe von Kleiderständern vorbei und nahm hin und wieder ein Kleid und hielt es probeweise vor sich hin. Es war alles nicht das, was ihr jetzt auf Anhieb zugesagt hätte.

„Du gehst mit nem Slytherin", erinnerte Alicia sie. „Da kannst du nicht aufkreuzen wie ein kleines einfältiges Mädchen."

„Ich will nicht aussehen, als wollte ich gleich in die nächste Besenkammer gezerrt werden, Ali", erklärte Katie entschieden.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du verpasst, Süße." Alicia grinste übermütig, und Katie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das nun ernst meinte oder nicht. Alicia hatte gerne Spaß und scheute sich nicht davor, das Leben so auszukosten, wie es ihr gefiel. Aber ob sie wirklich soweit gehen würde, mit ausgerechnet Marcus Flint in einer Besenkammer zu verschwinden? Oder Flint so herauszufordern, bis der sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte?

„Ich verpasse gerne, danke." Katie nahm letztendlich ein hellblaues Kleid vom Bügel, aber Angelina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du dich ein bisschen erwachsener präsentieren willst, Katie, dann mit hochgesteckten Haaren und in ..." Mit Kennerblick schlenderte Angelina an den Kleiderständern vorbei, bis sie schließlich gefunden hatte, was sie gesucht hatte. „... bodenlang und ..."

„Dunkelgrün?" ergänzte Katie und riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Da kann sie ja gleich signalisieren, hallo, ich sehe mich schon als Ms Slytherin", wandte Alicia ein, die Tüte mit ihrem rotgoldenen Traumkleid fest in der Hand. „Lass sie doch ein bisschen Hauszugehörigkeit zu Gryffindor signalisieren. Damit die aus der Schlangengrube nicht vergessen, wen sie da vor sich haben."

„Du willst damit Flint bloß bis aufs Blut reizen, Ali, also halt dich zurück", warnte Angelina. „Ich suche hier nur etwas, das Katie nicht aussehen lässt wie Mamis kleiner Liebling."

Katie wurde rot, und Leanne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sollte das nicht Katie entscheiden, was sie anziehen will?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Natürlich sollte sie das, ich hab ihr bloß einen Tipp gegeben", erwiderte Angelina verärgert und wollte das Kleid schon wieder zurückhängen, aber Katie nahm es ihr aus der Hand und trat damit vor den Spiegel, vor dem sich zuvor Alicia noch gedreht hatte.

Das Grün war eine ungewöhnliche Farbe, und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie noch nie viel Grün getragen. Es stimmte, es ließ sie erwachsener aussehen, besonders in Kombination mit dem Schnitt des Kleides, der überhaupt nichts Mädchenhaftes oder Verspieltes hatte. Das Kleid betonte, was Katie hatte, ohne es jedoch zu übertreiben.

„Es ist schulterfrei", wandte Katie ein wenig unsicher ein. Sie konnte Adrians Blicke jetzt schon auf ihren nackten Schultern ruhen fühlen, und sie wusste nicht, ob ihr das gefallen sollte.

„Es ist eben ein Kleid für junge Damen", erklärte Angelina in bester Verkäuferinnen-Manier. „Und dazu schöne hochhackige Schuhe im selben Grün, hochgesteckte Haare und lange, elegante Ohrringe und eine hübsche Kette ... ich meine, wenn du schon mit einem Slytherin gehst, dann kannst du ihm auch zeigen, was du wert bist."

„Meine Rede!" nickte Alicia zustimmend.

„Ohne dich dabei anzubieten!" zischte Angelina in ihre Richtung, und Alicia grinste erneut und nahm es mit Humor, dass sie offenbar die Einzige war, der ihr Kleid gefiel.

„Ich mag das Kleid", gab Katie schließlich zu, nachdem sie es in der Umkleidekabine anprobiert hatte und sich draußen noch einmal damit vor dem Spiegel drehte. Der Stoff fühlte sich kühl und weich unter ihren Händen an. Nur beim Preisetikett hätte sie heulen können.

„Für einen blöden Ball kann ich mir das nicht leisten!" protestierte sie.

„Du hast schon nicht auf die Stimme der Vernunft gehört, als es um dein Balldate ging", erinnerte sie Leanne, die hinter ihr vor dem Spiegel stand. „Jetzt brauchst du wegen dem Kleid auch nicht mehr darauf zu hören. Außerdem muss ich Angelina leider Recht geben. Das Kleid ist ein Traum."

Katie seufzte, schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis drei. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie die Slytherinversion von Katie Bell im Spiegel. Sie schien ihr zuzuzwinkern.

Die Verkäuferin tauchte jetzt neben ihr auf, lauernd genau den richtigen Moment abwartend. Sie strahlte Katie an.

„Wunderschön, Miss, wunderschön!"

„Tja. Ich hab dann wohl ein Ballkleid gefunden", verkündete Katie, und ihr Slytherinzwilling im Spiegel lächelte zufrieden.


End file.
